


What's Up With Life?

by Telecaster_B_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telecaster_B_Boy/pseuds/Telecaster_B_Boy





	What's Up With Life?

*For my friends: Shannon and Fresk*

**Adaeze's P.O.V**

Tomorrow was my first day of new school, I'm seriously excited about meeting new people and experiencing a different environment with various cultures and ethnicities. Although I miss my friends back in Abuja, I know that I'll be making new friends and trying out different things together to make this new take more exciting. Perhaps I should wear something nice to make a good impression? Or should I wear something comfortable so that I don't really stand out? Oh my gosh, I can't take it, I'm so happy, though I probably shouldn't make too much noise because my grandparents are already sleeping, and I don't want to wake them up. 

"I think I'll just wear something comfortable", I told myself taking out a grey shirt with a cat-icon on the front, then some red sweatpants. The clothes were then placed behind the door so that I can get them on quickly after taking a shower. Next up on the list was arranging my school supplies. My usual purple backpack was sitting near my desk so I grabbed it and checked what I needed to bring, since I didn't really need many things on the first day of school, I was only limited to notebooks, pens & pencils, my laptop and my wallet, I don't think there's gym class on the first day of school so I didn't bring any extra clothes, which is fine because I really don't like Phys ed. 

If you're wondering who's this pretty girl talking to themselves right now, well let me introduce myself: My name's Adaeze Nalani Rajani Saddik, but you can call me Adaeze or Ada if you want. I'm nineteen years old and I'm from Abuja, Nigeria. This is something people note about me but if you notice my quite long name, I'm multi-ethnic and I love it, my ethnicities include Icelandic, Yoruba, Maori, Thai, Brazilian Portuguese, Egyptian, Arabic, Kos-Albanian, Moldovan, Romanian, Hindi, Russian, Hawaiian and Indian. A lot to take in isn't it? Though, it may not look like it, a lot of that is with me. Because if you just look at me, you'll primarily see Indian because of the Bindi on my forehead, my Yoruba accent and looks. I promise you though, it's all real. I currently moved to a new place known as "Academy City" which is a very diverse place where everyone is mostly multilingual and have diverse ethnicities. I think I'll fit comfortably here to be honest.

My parents raised me really well and I'm grateful for that, lots of love from both my mom, dad and grandparents, and I was also taught to be respectful to anyone's culture as it's not a good thing to insult. I came from a very friendly neighborhood back in Abuja, so I was raised in a very safe and nice environment in which I quickly made many friends and also socialize a lot. Now I've moved to "Academy City" in order to pursue eleventh grade and then twelfth grade after that. I'm pretty excited on where things go. 

"Yemoja! Who are you talking to in there? It's almost 12 AM and you need to wake up early tomorrow!" My mom called from the other room, as I picked up my laptop from my desk and placed it inside my bag.

"Yeah Mama, I'm going to bed!" I responded, placing my bag on my chair and then jumping onto the bed. 

Heheh, thanks for listening to my quick introduction of myself, hope you'll find this story a little more interesting when the writer continues it. Good night!

*The Next Day*

I woke up from my phone alarm beeping, and I quickly pressed the screen to shut it off and got up from the bed. I stretched my arms and jumped up to get the sleepiness away from me, then I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom to take a bath

*10 minutes later*


End file.
